Me dedique a perderte
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo, ¿Que haces cuando un día te das cuenta que has perdido lo que más has querido?, Yuki quiere recuperarlo, pero a él, ya no le interesa, ya tiene a alguien a aquien amar.


Haber esta es una de las canciones que más me gustan, por que es muy bonita y bueno Gravitatión es uno de los animes que más me han gustado, así que espero que esto les guste, bueno nada de esto me pertenece (; ; por que me hacen repetirlo); así que no me demanden ok, Es un yaoi, así que si no te gusta el genero por favor abstente de leer, es un one-shot, espero sus reviews. 

**ME DEDIQUE A PERDERTE**

Observo Por la ventana extrañado, desde hacia algunas semanas atrás, el llegaba tarde, al inicio no se daba cuenta, estaba tan lleno de trabajo, que apenas y era consiente de que había alguien más en esa casa aparte de él, pero ahora con el libro terminado, y sin ningún pendiente se daba cuenta de que el pelirrosa tardaba más en llegar a casa. 

Podían ser simples suposiciones, pero había algo extraño en el chico de ojos violetas, solo que el no sabia que era, no lograba saber que era lo que pasaba, le extrañaba la actitud del chico, simplemente lo miraba, aun lo abrazaba y lo besaba, pero ya no parecía molestarle su indiferencia, al contrario era más bien cuestión de rutina. Era como si el chico, tocara en su puerta y le gritar y le reclamara más por costumbre que por que lo deseara y eso lo preocupaba, por que sentía que había un muro entre ellos que el no podía atravesar, más por que su orgullo no se lo permitiera que por que fuera un muro infranqueable. 

Lo único cierto era que el chico ya ni se molestaba en decirle todo lo que había hecho en el día y cuando estaban juntos reinaba el silencio, si ni siquiera habían logrado hacer el amor, por que Shuichi había escapado de sus brazos argumentando cansancio, no lo entendía, o más bien no quería darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Por que la realidad era a veces dolorosa y el no quería que esa realidad lo tocara, no sabia exactamente en que momento había empezado a perder al pelirrosa, lo único cierto era que solo podía ver como se alejaba de él sin poder detenerlo. 

-"Estoy en casa Yuki"- escucho la voz de Shuichi con aquel saludo ya característico, pero Yuki miro con dolor, como el chico no se acercaba a su despacho, seguramente, ya cansado de que no le hiciera caso. –"A estas aquí?"- pregunto el chico al encontrarlo en la terraza, mientras se acercaba a él. 

**_Porque no te bese en el alba cuando aun podía_**

**_porque no te abrace a la vida cuando la tenia_**

**_y yo que no me daba cuanta cuanto te dolía_**

**_y yo que no sabia el daño que me hacia._**

-"Como estuvo tu día?"- Pregunto el escritor, por que extrañaba aquel parloteo del chico, por que extrañaba sentirse de vital importancia para alguien, por que no queria que se fuera y lo dejara, no lo soportaría. 

-"Bien, mucho trabajo"- contesto el chico sintetizando la conversación, como si temiera que si hablaba una palabras delatora surgiría de sus labios –"Hiro y Ayaka anunciaron su compromiso, y pronto tendremos una gira junto con Nitle Grasper, cantare nuevamente en el mismo escenario que Ryuichi"- 

-"Estarás emocionado"- dijo el para que el chico se diera cuenta que le importaba que no quería que lo abandonara 

-"Si, Samuka-san, sigue siendo el mejor"- 

-"Pero tu lo superaras"- dijo el rubio acariciando la mejilla derecha del chico 

-"Suguru opina lo mismo"- dijo el clavando las pupilas violetas en las doradas, sonrojándose de pronto, Yuki no supo si se debía a su contactó a algún recuerdo en especial -"Se han vuelto muy amigos?"- cuestiono, en esas semanas que bien podrían ser más de dos meses, no tenia idea de lo que había pasado en la vida del pelirrosa 

-"Bueno, Hiro esta con Aya, y Suguru y yo estamos trabajando hasta tarde en las canciones para la gira, ya sabes para que salga excelente"- dijo el alejándose gentilmente y librándose del toque del escritor para contemplar las estrellas 

-"Quieres cenar fuera?"- Pregunto el rubio con un nudo que quería instalarse en su garganta 

-"Lo siento, ya he cenado"- dijo y parecía genuinamente apenado 

-"Quieres ir a algún lugar entonces?"- Pregunto no quería darse por vencido, no quería ya no verse reflejado en esas pupilas 

-"Me encantaría Yuki, pero mañana tengo que madrugar y esta noche de verdad que estoy cansado"- dijo el chico mirándolo con suplica y algo que parecía arrepentimiento, Yuki sacudió la cabeza, no había más amor en esos ojos. 

-"Que descanses"- Murmuro al notar la intención del pelirrosa de irse a la cama, sin invitarlo, el otro solo respondió con una inclinación de cabeza 

**_Como es que nunca me fije que ya no sonreías_**

**_y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías_**

**_que aquel amor se te escapo que había llegado el día_**

**_que ya no me sentías que ya ni te dolía._**

Lo observo dormir, al menos en eso no había cambios, pero no pudo evitar sentir un peso en el pecho, al notar el silencio en la habitación y la respiración acompasada del que aun era su amante, y ese dolor era por que faltaban los Yuki, que el chico de cabellera rosada murmuraba por las noches. 

No quería dejar de verlo, quería memorizarlo perfectamente para esas noches que el sabría se aproximaban, aquellas noches sin el calor del cuerpo conocido a su lado, sin aquel aroma que lo acompañaba desde hacia ya tres años. 

Tres años, parecía increíble, pero era más increíble que en eso tres años, nunca le hubiera dicho al chico cuento lo amaba, cuento lo necesitaba, y ahora, ahora que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo parecía que el pelirrosa ya no quería escucharlo. 

Y en ese momento lo odio, lo odio por dejar de amarlo, pero sobre todo lo odio por haber entrado a su vida, por hacerle ver que aun quedaba dentro de él, una pequeña parte que podía amar y que esa parte se había entregado al cantante con toda la fuerza que era posible demostrar. 

Y ahora, ahora que ya se había dado cuenta de que no podía vivir sin el, era ahora cuando el chico parecía dispuesto a irse, no lo permitiría, no dejaría que lo abandonara, no lo dejaría terminar esa relación, no le permitiría que le dijera que había alguien más. Y sin saber exactamente como se quedo dormido. La claridad de la mañana lo despertó, y noto que Shuichi ya no estaba a su lado, seguramente había partido a su trabajo, pero el chico siempre le decía que se iba, se despedía de él, no desde esas semanas atrás el se acostaba tarde y se levantaba temprano, el mismo había causado que el chico no se despidiera de él. Argumentado molestia, y parecía ser que Shuichi había tomando en serio sus palabras. 

Pero el quería que todo fuera como antes, quería a su baka junto a él, y no descansaría hasta tenerlo nuevamente susurrando su nombre incluso en sueños, no supo exactamente que desayuno ni como se había duchado y cambiado lo único que sabia era que se dirigía a NG, para almorzar con Shuichi estaba vez el chico no podía escaparse. Llego al lugar que conocía muy bien, sabia en donde estaba ese baka así que con paso seguro camino hasta ahí, no pensaba encontrarse lo que encontró. 

**_Me dedique a perderte y me ausente en momentos_**

**_que se han ido para siempre, me dedique a no verte_**

**_y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme_**

El grupo no estaba ensayando, Hiro se encontraba ahí afinando su guitarra, Toma parecía discutir algo con K' que asentía vigorosamente mientras un extrañamente tranquilo Sakano tomaba algo que parecía café, pero el torbellino de cabellos rosas no se veía ahí. 

Y sin saber por que su mente evoco la imagen de Sakuma-san, si estaba perdiendo a su amante solo podría ser por él, ya se encargaría de recordarle a ese hombre, quien era el único que tenia derecho para tocar a Shuichi. 

-"Eiri- San"- La voz de tona lo saco de sus pensamientos, mientras los otros en la habitación fijaban la vista en él, también con sorpresa 

–"No sabría que vendrías"- 

-"Quería darle una sorpresa a Shuichi"- contesto el con aquel asiento que solía emplear para todas las personas que se acercaban 

-"Es que no estaba contigo?"- Pregunto el presidente de la compañía, mientras el fingía indiferencia ante las palabras e intentaba leer la expresión de Hiro, y de nuevo sin saber por que la imagen de aquel otro cantante al que tanto admiraba su amante se parecio en su mente. 

-"Na no da!!!!!!!!!!"- Escucho a sus espalda , quiso girar ay moler a golpes a aquel famoso cantante -"Aun no llega Shu-chan" 

-"No"- contesto simplemente Hiro, adelantándose a los demás 

-"Yo quiero cantar con él, na no da!!!"- Empezó a llorar el otro, abrazando el conejo rosa fuertemente en sus manos 

-"Pero el dijo que llegaría tarde"- informo K', como si lo recordara de repente 

-"La ri ho!!!!"- se escucho la voz llena de energía del que era su amante –"Disculpen por llegar tan tarde, las compras se extendieron más de la cuenta, y luego tuve que huir de una manada de fans locas que querían violarme en plena calle y por eso perdí mucho tiempo, y después, el almuerzo se volvió mas largo"- Yuki escucho todas y cada una de esas palabras, pero había sido una la que más le había podido, "El almuerzo", el ya había almorzado una vez más llegaba demasiado tarde, una vez más solo podría observar como el chico se le iba como arena entre las manos. 

-"Shuichi"- grito Sakuma para atraparlo en un abrazo digno de los teletubis 

-"Sakuma-san"- contesto el otro emocionado –"Escribí una canción, para cantarla juntos en la gira"- dijo sacando la hoja de su mochila con alegría, Yuki sintió un dolor aun más hondo, no le había enseñado a él ninguna letra, es que había alejando tanto al chico que ya ni siquiera era un poco indispensable para él 

-"Yuki"- murmuro en cuento lo vio, y el rubio observo que en aquellos ojos violetas, no solo nacía la sorpresa si no también como la noche pasada el arrepentimiento, y se acerco a el, para darle un casto beso en la mejilla derecha, eso era ya la confirmación de sus sospechas, no había habido un abrazo lleno de alegría, ni se había colgado de él como si de eso dependiera su vida, se había limitado a darle un beso en la mejilla, uno de esos besos que entre ellos eran tan extraños 

–"No sabría que vendrías" dijo con una sonrisa sincera, esas que terminaron de derretir el hielo de su corazón, esa misma sonrisa que lo hizo viajar al pasado.A aquella primera noche, en que había descubierto la piel del chico, esa noche donde la pasión se había desbordado y el había terminado sobre el chico en el piso de aquella su vieja casa. Podía recordar claramente, todo lo sucedido, todas y cada una de las caricias, de los gemidos, de las palabras sin sentido que habían llenado por unos instantes la habitación, recordó sus ojos en sus ojos, sus labios en sus labios, su piel sudorosa, bajo su propia piel, recordó todo lo que había sentido. Por que era la primera vez, que se entregaba completamente, que se permitía sentir más haya de lo que el mismo se había impuesto, por que daba más placer del que estaba acostumbrado a dar, pero también había recibido más placer del que jamás había sentido en la vida, no, no podía perderlo. 

-"Quise darte una sorpresa"- dijo, pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa de disculpa aparecía en aquel amado rostro –"No importa esperare hasta que termines tu ensayo"- 

-"Disculpen la tardanza"- dio Suguru entrando al lugar, para dirigirse a su teclado, todos parecían extrañados de que llegara tarde, todos excepto Shuichi que simplemente se limito a indicar que empezaría a cantar. A Yuki le había parecido extraña esa actitud de parte de su amante, pero lo dejo pasar mientras se llenaba de celos cada vez que Sakuma se acercaba a su Shuichi 

**_y me aleje mil veces, y cuando regrese te había perdido_**

**_para siempre y quise detenerte y entonces descubrí que ya_**

**_mirabas diferente, me dedique a perderte me dedique a perderte_**

El ensayo había sido largo, y parecía también agotador, todos se despidieron con felicitaciones hacia el vocalista, esa era una de las veces que mejor lo había hecho y Yuki estaba completamente de acuerdo, Yuki observo algo extraño pero no le presto mucho atención. 

Al momento de despedirse de Suguru, su amante había parecido decepcionado pero la expresión había desaparecido tan rápido que termino por creer que eran imaginaciones suyas. 

-"Y bien quieres ir a algún lado?"- Pregunto una vez fuera de la discográfica 

-"Estoy cansado vallamos a casa"- pido el chico, Yuki sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho 

-"No quieres ir a cenar a ese lugar del que tanto habías estado hablando?"- 

-"Podemos pedir la cena una vez la casa, Yuki de verdad no tengo ánimos para salir"- 

-"Bien como tu quieras"- -"Además, quiero hablar contigo"- ahí estaban esas palabras que no quería escuchar, ahora si lo perdería para siempre. 

-"Yo no quiero hablar contigo"- contesto cortante 

-"Pero Yuki, yo..."- -"He dicho que no quiero hablar, que parte de la frase no comprendes"- 

-"Yo solo..."- -"Cállate y sube de una maldita vez al auto"- grito, presa del pánico, el otro obedeció con la mirada dolida, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada. 

**_Porque no te llene de mi cuando aun habia tiempo_**

**_porque no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo_**

**_que fuiste todo para mi y que yo estaba ciego_**

**_te deje para luego, este maldito ego._**

La cena había sido buena, y Shuichi parecía haber olvidado que quería habla con él, así que la velada había transcurrido en calma, hasta que deseo poder tocarlo de nuevo, y lo tomo de la barbilla con la intención de besarlo. 

Y entonces ocurrió, Shuichi cerro los ojos, antes de que el llegara a sus labios, el estomago de Yuki se contrajo, era como si el pelirrosado evocara otra imagen o invocara alguna extraña muralla, aun así no se detuvo hasta posar los labios en aquellos que deseaba. 

Profundizado el beso y atrayendo más a sí aquel cuerpo menudo, que se aferraba a él, lo beso de una manera en que no lo había besado nunca, intentado transmitir en eso beso todo lo que sentía, intentado que el chico entendiera, que el no podría seguir si lo dejaba. 

Y los labios de Shuichi se entre abrieron para gemir un nombre, algo in entendible, algo que no sonaba a Yuki, y entonces la realidad lo golpeo duramente, pero no lo solto, lo beso nuevamente, cuando el chico termino el beso , mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. 

-"Tenemos que hablar"- -"Te dije que no quería escucharte"- 

-"Quieras o no me vas a escuchar"- 

-"No quiero escucharte Shuichi"- 

-"Tienes que hacerlo Yuki"- 

-"No pienso hacerlo"- dijo encerrándose en su despacho, como única salida que conocía, no pensaba dejarlo hablar, no pensaba escuchar esas terribles palabras, no quería darle la oportunidad, no quería escucharlo. 

**_Me dedique a perderte y me ausente en momentos_**

**_que se han ido para siempre, me dedique a no verte_**

**_y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme_**

-"Vas a escucharme aun que no quieras" grito el chico golpeando la puerta

-"Por que crees que are semejante estupidez?"-

-"No se bien como empezar"- empezó Shuichi al parecer no había tomado en cuenta el ultimo comentario del rubio –"tal vez no me creas, pero aun te amo, de una forma en que se jamás dejare de hacerlo, pero aquellas fuerza arrolladora del inicio es ahora una braza que calienta pero no quema, y mentiría si dijera que pienso olvidarte, jamás lo haría, y jamás podría aun que lo intentara, creo que te he dado todo cuanto poseo, pero ya no puedo más, no quiero seguir más con esta farsa, por que..."- el chico se silencio de pronto por la abrupta aparición del rubio, quien lo miraba fijamente, y se acerco a él tomando lo de los hombros y zarandeándolo

-" Hay alguien más"- grito fuera de si, mientras la imagen de Sakuma volvía a aparecer en su mente

-"Somos tu y yo Yuki, en este momento solo tu y yo"-

-"CONTESTAME"-

-"Yuki, me lastimas"-

-"Que contestes"-

-"SI, HAY ALGUIEN, CONTENTO"-

-"Quien?"- pregunto con las pupilas encendidas en rabia y al miso tiempo lleno de dolor

-"No importa"-

-"Quien"-

-"No importa"-

-"Como?"-

-"Simplemente paso"-

-"Es Sakuma verdad?"- El chico de ojos violetas lo miro confundido, y después movio la cabeza lentamente, primero a la izquierda después a la dereha, tres veces

-"NO MIENTAS"- grito logrando golpear la espalda del chico contra la pared

-"No miento, no se trata de Sakuma"-

-"ENTONCES DE QUIEN?"-

-"Eso no importa"-

-"Claro que importa, ¿Cómo te sentirías en mi lugar?"- El chico palideció no se esperaba esa pregunta

-"Mal"- contesto sinceramente

-"Ahora dime, quien es"-

-"Suguru"-

Yuki lo miro incrédulo, no lo podía creer, no, no podía concebir la idea de el guitarrista y el cantante, parecía tan irreal, pero, ¿Quién habría concebido la idea de Shuichi y el mismo?

-"Lo quieres?"-

-"Yuki eso no..."-

-"Dime si lo quieres"-

-"Que eso no..."-

-"QUE ME DIGAS CON UN DEMONIO, SI LO QUIERES"-

-"Si, lo quiero"-

-"y él"-

-"También"-

-"Que esperas que no te has largado"-

-"Yuki yo..."-

-"LARGATE"-

-"pero"-

-"QUE TE LARGUES"-

y como siempre pasaba el chico había desaparecido tras la puerta solo que ahora el escritor tenia la certeza de que nunca regresaría, intento culpar al joven tecladista, pero no pudo, no pudo hacerlo, por que sabia que eso era su culpa, nada más que su culpa, era solo la consecuencia de todo aquello que había hecho mal en su relación, como dolía el saberse culpable, solo esperara que el cantante fuera feliz, por que si el era feliz, ese dolor que lo empezaba a consumir seria más llevadero.

-"Yo en cambio Shuichi, nunca te dejare de amar"- murmuro mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, por que no podía contenerlas más, por que si no expresaba de alguna manera su dolor moriría

-"Se lo dijiste"- Pregunto el peliverde al observar al chico de ojos violetas en la puerta de su casa

-"Si"-

-"Como lo tomo"-

-"Mal"-

-"No te preocupes entender"- dijo rodeando con sus brazos al chico para después buscar esos labios, que ahora amaba

-"Eso espero Suguru, eso espero"- contesto para después fundirse en un beso con el chico, sintiéndose de pronto completamente libre para amar a Suguru como se merecía, sin Yuki...

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora **

Bien hasta yo creo que es extraño, pero me gusto bastante espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y no olviden sus reviews me hacen sentir bien, ahora que he formateado mi maquina por que le cayo virus, ahhh, por que la vida es tan cruel conmigo........


End file.
